Feeling
by PandaPjays
Summary: Tala tries to escape from the force trapping him inside himself. Set in the last ep of the first season. Oneshot. Talacentric.


O.o Be warned that when I wrote this I was... am still am for that matter- high as a kite on Caffeine- I'm suprised I haven't begun orbiting the planet yet. Anyway- I turned on Media Player and the furst song out of my Four and a half hour Favourites list was Numb and then I started writing and there you go.

It's in Tala's POV in the Last Ep of the first Season when he's facing Tyson- just in case if you're confused.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblades- kapeesh?

* * *

Where am I? 

Am I even here anymore? I can't feel anything. But I must be here. What's that quote? I've heard it so many times. I just can't remember it!

I need to get out of here.

Where is here? I can feel my body moving and talking but there is nothing. I can't see anything. It's all black.

Maybe black is something but it's not what I want to see. I want to be out in the world but I'm not. Where am I?

I can remember a tank… I got in… Why?

_Because you had to_

What the? Where did that voice come from?

_It came from you_

Sorry, last time I checked I didn't sound like a robot.

_Then you best check more often. Now stop distracting me. I have to win this battle._

Battle? What battle? I can't remember anything! No, I can remember some things. But what?

My name is Tala. That much I do know. What else? Is that all I know? I have to know more! I can't just know my own name. I know I used to be out _there_ wherever there is. I know that I want to be out there but how?

_Stop thinking. You are distracting me. _

I can't stop thinking. I think therefore I am. Hah! That's the quote. So I am here because I think. If I don't think then I will disappear.

_And that would allow me to stop wasting my resources on you._

Your resources? But if your voice comes from me they're my resources. Why would keeping me in me be wasting resources? I need to be in me. If I wasn't then I'd be dead.

_You do no control yourself and are not needed anymore_

What? How can I not control myself? I wish I could remember. I know it's in my head somewhere. Well, not technically my head anymore…

I can remember… Purple… Why can I remember purple? What has purple got to do with the price of eggs in China?

_You do not remember. That is to be expected. If I give you access to my memory banks will you stop struggling? I must win._

Your memory banks? How can they be yours if…

_I have granted you access to my memory. Cease struggling against me._

Purple hair! What did Boris do to me? I can remember a tank and… me getting into the tank. And I did that because… I was told? Why would I get into that tank?

To avoid punishment.

But any punishment is better than what happened. I can remember a liquid filling up the tank and fear. Lots of fear. And pain and then…

I woke up here.

But where is here? I don't want to be here. Let me go! Get out of my body!

_You have no body. There is only you._

But I can't be me without my body!

_Then what are you?_

I'm… I'm me! And I have a body. But you're in it. Get out.

_I have a task to complete._

I don't care about your stupid task! Get OUT!

_I cannot._

What do you mean you can't? Get out of my body right now. Give me what is mine!

_I have a task to comple-_

Screw your task! Let me out! Stop being here! Get out of my head! Get out of my body. Who gave you the right to be here? I didn't give you permission to take over my body. Stop being here.

_I can no more stop being than you can stop thinking._

And yet you tell me to stop thinking. So it must be possible.

_I have a task to complete._

And what will happen when you finish this all-important task?

_What will happen will happen._

Isn't that just a confusing way of saying you don't know? What is your task? Maybe I can help?

_You cannot help. I was created for this task. You are inferior to me._

Well that's rude. First you take over my body and then you insult me? That's like… something Boris would do actually…

_I was made to emulate him._

That'd be right. He's creepy enough to want a clone- in mind anyway. But I'm sure he'd appreciate you in his mind. Think of it! Two Borises are eviler than one!

_I do not have enough memory to continue conversing with you. Commence deletion._

Deletion? What? What's happening?

I… can't think… good…well the word is well.

I… have…to…keep…going…

I…

can't…

let…

him…

win…

…

_Deletion complete._

…

NO!

You can't win! You aren't me! Get out of me! I'm me! You aren't me! Only I am!

_How are you still here?_

Because I'm meant to be here! You aren't! Get OUT!

…

Huh? What's happened? Where am I? Where are you?

…

ANSWER ME! Stop doing this! I don't know where you are! If you aren't here where am I? Am I still in me? Can I still be here? I'm thinking so I have to be here somewhere…

I am here. I just don't know where here is. It's too dark to see. Or maybe I can't see because I can't control my eyes. The only reason I can't control my eyes is because of that voice. I've beaten… him… it? before. I can do it again.

But what if it isn't there anymore?

No. It has to be there still. If it wasn't I wouldn't be here. Wherever here is. How did I beat it the first time? I almost didn't. I can remember a horrible moment of nothing. I wouldn't wish that feeling on my worst enemy.

Is it my worst enemy?

If it is I wish that feeling on it wholeheartedly. I wish that it felt that feeling of not being forever. I wish that it would disappear and let me have back me.

If wishes were horses beggars would ride.

I'm not a beggar. I won't beg it for my body. I refuse to.

But how do I get back my body? Is it possible? It has to be. I have to get back my body. I feel… trapped. What if I tried fighting against it?

ARGH! I don't think I've ever felt that much pain before! My entire… me feels like fire that's just been hit by lightning while being stabbed. If I had my body I think I would have fainted or died from the pain.

I guess that's one advantage of not having a body. One advantage and about a million disadvantages.

I have to do it again. I can't stay here. No pain is worse than this.

…

What? I can see! Who's he? What's he doing here?

_That is just the question I was about to ask you._

Are you still here? Get OUT! GET OUT OF MY BODY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

_No. I have a task to complete._

NO! Stop ordering my bitbeast to do things! Stop it!

_I must._

No you don't! Just get out of my body. Leave me and the kid alone. I know I know his name. I just can't think of it.

Stop moving my body! Don't do that attack! Stop Wolborg! STOP! Don't listen to him!

_He cannot hear you. You may have escaped the prison of your mind but you do not control your body._

No! That's even worse than before! It's like being a spectator to my own life. I can't do this! I can't let you do this to me!

_What are you doing? You are interrupting me. I must complete this task._

And then what?

_My task is done._

Does that mean that all of this- you, my body and me- disappear?

_You certainly will. I have no need of you._

I don't care whether you have need of me! I won't let that happen! You don't control me! GET OUT!

GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!

I AM IN CONTROL! GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! I BELONG!

_I have a task to complete. I must complete my task._

Take a look genius you failed.

_I did not fail… It is not possible for me to fail I…_

Get. Out.

_Mission Failure. System Overload. Shutting down._

I blinked as I felt control being given back to me. It felt good to be in my body again. A boy stood in front of me with his hand held out, smiling.

Tyson… I remembered as I stared at him.

I realized that he was waiting for me to do something. Pulling my thoughts together I reached for his hand and grasped it.

It felt good to be free. To have feeling again. To not be in someone else's control.

_I can't feel you there  
__I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
__I've become so numb_

* * *

Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions even? Please tell me what you think. Oh also the last three lines are from Linkin Park's song Numb. 


End file.
